


The best show of all time.

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are not Dicks, Humor, M/M, angels are shipper
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le vicende dei Winchester sono la telenovela preferita degli angeli.</p><p>[Sta succedendo qualcosa. Sam non è sicuro di cosa, ma c'è decisamente qualcosa che non va]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best show of all time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [richardisgreatbutyknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardisgreatbutyknow/gifts).



> Scritta per il 2° Secreta Santa del gruppo "Wincestare Cattive Come Sam".  
>  _Per Luisa._

"Ti trovo bene, Cas", dice, allungandosi per battergli una pacca imbarazzata sulla spalla.  
"Grazie, Dean", risponde l'angelo, piegando appena la testa. Sembra battere le palpebre meno di una persona normale. Dean cerca, con una punta di disperazione, qualcosa da dire per smettere di pensarci.

  
(Nonostante, teoricamente, sappia perfettamente che Castiel sia un angelo, la maggior parte del tempo, semplicemente, è un'idea vaga e teorica. - _Eccetto che_ , ancora dopo anni, poi ci sono dei momenti, delle espressioni del viso, delle parole che dice e improvvisamente, Dean viene colpito dalla consapevolezza che il loro amico _non è umano_ ).

  
"Come va in Paradiso?" E' tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare.  
"La situazione è stabile" risponde Castiel, con una punta di esitazione.  
"Stabile? Davvero?". Dean, a questo punto, anche se ha più esperienza con altri Aldilà, dubita che il Paradiso possa mai essere un posticino tranquillo.  
"C'è una nuova amministrazione", dice Castiel, non rispondendo del tutto alla domanda.  
"Quindi, stai dicendo che il paradiso è stato messo finalmente a posto e gli angeli non si stanno uccidendo a vicenda per la prima volta da anni?". Il tono di Dean è scettico.  
"L'amministrazione attuale ha avuto l'idea di sfruttare alcuni dei metodi umani per evitare conflitti e mantenere l'attenzione dei miei fratelli concentrata altrove"  
_Uh._ "E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?"  
Proprio in quel momento, Kevin irrompe nella stanza balbettando qualcosa a proposito della tavoletta dei demoni e il discorso viene dimenticato.

 

 

 

  
Azraphael è uno degli angeli più antichi. Ha visto la Creazione nascere e si è inchinato davanti alle Sue creature - il tempo è un concetto di poca importanza per quelli come lui, possono passarre decenni e secoli senza che Azraphael rivolga lo sguardo alla Terra, perso negli affari del Paradiso.  
... Eppure, alcuni recenti sviluppi, hanno cambiato la sua visione in merito a certe... Questioni.  
Lo sguardo fisso sulla Terra, si ripete che è un modo perfettamente degno di onorare e apprezzare tutti gli aspetti della Sua Creazione. Sono passate solo poche ore dall'ultimo avvenimento degno di nota, eppure Azrapahel è impaziente. Piega e stende le sue sei paia di ali nervosamente.  
Sulla Terra, Sam e Dean Winchester dormono nei letti gemelli di una stanza di motel qualsiasi.

 

 

 

  
"Castiel", lo saluta la voce alle sue spalle. Castiel si volta. Dietro di lui c'è una delle sue sorelle più giovani, avvolta nel suo vessel ancora bambino. "Iliel".  
"Fratello, il Paradiso ha bisogno del tuo aiuto".

 

 

 

 

"Sam" lo saluta Castiel, apparendo improvvisamente alle sue spalle. Sam sussulta, mai del tutto abituatosi. "Cas! E' bello vederti", dice sorridendo.  
"Hai intenzione di continuare a frequentare Amelia Richardson?"  
Sam è riuscito a sopravvivere (più o meno) per anni a mostri e demoni e angeli solo per morire soffocato dalla propria saliva, parebbe.  
"Sam? Tutto bene?" La voce di Castiel è esitante.  
Sam cerca di annure, troppo impegnato a cercare di ricodarsi come si respira.  
Prima che possa pensare ad una risposta, però, Dean spalanca la porta con un giornale in mano. Da qualche parte, nelle vicinanze, c'è un lavoro.  
Sam è sollevato che Castiel non ripeta la domanda davanti a Dean: i rapporti con suo fratello sono un po' tesi; ha l'impressione di vivere sott'acqua, ogni gesto rallentato e ragionato, cercando di non accennare all'elefante seduto nel mezzo della stanza.

 

 

 

 

"Non ho le informazioni che cerchi", dice Castiel, senza voltarsi, due giorni dopo, seduto ad un bar in un posto senza importanza.  
Il rumore leggero dei passi di un bambino esita e poi si allontana, con tono stizzito.

 

 

 

 

Sta succedendo qualcosa. Sam non è sicuro di cosa, ma c'è _decisamente_ qualcosa che non va.

 

 

 

 

Angeli. _Fottuti angeli._ Dean è così stufo di trovarsi costantemente tra i piedi casi che abbiano a che fare con gli angeli. A volte rimpiange i bei tempi dove uno spirito vendicativo fosse abbastanza da tenerli occupati per diversi giorni.  
E come se non bastassero i casi che, ultimamente, sembrano coinvolgere sempre più spesso angeli, questi continuano a cercare di di trasmettere messaggi incomprensibili.  
Dean sta decisamente perdendo la pazienza.

"Quindi volete farmi credere che stavate passando casualmente da una cittandina di duemila abitanti proprio mentre un lupo mannaro mangiava i cuori di sei persone diverse?"  
"Esattamente", dice l'angelo che si è presentato come Raziel. Il suo vessel è alto, anomino e completamente privo di senso dell'umorismo.  
"Che ha che fare il Paradiso con tutto questo?" ringhia Dean, spazientito.  
"Ho una richiesta per te, Dean Winchester" si intromette l'altro angelo, una donna sulla sessantina, tarchiata e con i vestiti in disordine, allungandogli un foglio di carta immacolato. "Vorrei che tu scrivessi su questo pezzo di carta il tuo nome, nella tua grafia usuale, come richiede l'usanza umana in queste occasioni"  
_EH?_

 

 

 

 

 

"Dean, c'è qualcosa che non va", sono le prime parole di Sam, quella sera, appena Dean apre la porta della loro stanza di motel.  
"Oh, _grazie al cielo_! Allora non sono l'unico che - "  
"Penso che ci sia qualcosa che non vada in Castiel"  
"- Cosa intendi dire?", chiede distrattamente Dean, iniziando a tracciare simboli scaccia-angeli sulla parete dellla loro stanza.  
"Si comporta in modo strano e continua a fare domande strane e - _stai cercando di tenerlo fuori?"_  
"Sto cercando di tenere fuori tutta la sua razza, dannazione! Non so cosa stia succedendo, ma - "  
"Cas! Amico!", lo interrompe Sam, con tono fin troppo squillante e allegro per essere autentico.  
"Davvero?" Borbotta contrariato Dean, girandosi verso Castiel, appena materializzatosi nel bel mezzo della loro stanza di motel. "Sai, pensavo di averti spiegato il concetto di porta, ma sentiti pure libero di comparire a caso facendomi perdere dieci anni di vita, perché no", finisce distrattamente, gettando in un angolo la verinice, ormai inutile.  
"Sam, ho bisogno un'informazione"  
"Ehm. Certo, se posso aiutarti"  
"Devo sapere qual è il tuo animale preferito, quale cibo gradisci maggiormente e qual è la forma degli indumenti intimi che indossi abitualmente" Snocciola la breve lista come se l'avessse imparata a memoria.  
Quando Dean finisce di dipingere il sigillo sulla parete e lo attiva, Sam sta ancora fissando imbambolato il punto in cui, pochi instanti prima, Castiel gli ha chiesto se indossasse slip o boxer.

 

 

 

  
"Zamael", saluta il fratello, senza distogliere lo sguardo. "Arrivi al momento giusto"  
"Hannah! Il lavoro con quei demoni è durato più tempo di quel che mi aspettassi e non siamo riusciti a rintracciare tutte le informazioni richieste. Ma dimmi, sorella, che novità ci sono sul fronte Winchester?"  
"Sei arrivato giusto in tempo e puoi guardare tu stesso! Sam Winchester ha appena scambiato delle parole con Amelia Richardson e sembrarebbe che stiano per interrompere i contatti per sempre. Dean Winchester ha appena detto addio al vampiro, usando uno di quei congegni che gli umani usano per comunicare a distanza"  
"Ottimo" sospira Zamael, mettendosi comodo accanto alla sorella, già asorbito dallo spettacolo.

 

 

 

 

 

Quella sera, quando Sam e Dean bevono birra seduti sul divano davanti ad una partita in tv seguita distrattamente, finalmente senza più nessuno a rubare una parte dell'affetto di cui sono ferocemente gelosi, in Paradiso c'è una festa.

 

Migliaia di angeli si riuniscono nel paradiso di un impiegato quarantenne con un'insospettabile passione per le feste mondane, morto in un improbabile incidente con un apribottiglie durante un Capodanno di trent'anni prima.  
Ovviamente, gli angeli non hanno bisogno di nutrirsi, ma a quelli che indossano vessel capita soddisfare certe curiosità riguardo le necessità umane.

  
"Una birra?"  
Hannah si volta e accetta con un sorriso la lattina che gli porge uno dei suo fratelli.  
"Grazie. Ho sempre voluto provarne una"  
"E' il tipo comsumato dai fratelli Winchester durante il caso di quattro giorni fa"  
Hannah piega leggermente la testa, osservando l'apertura della lattina. Per un attimo, esita e poi: "Hamael, dimmi, tu cosa pensi succederà, adesso?"  
"Ne ho discusso con vari nostri fratelli e alcuni avevano delle idee molto interessanti. A parte Nathaniel, che continua a parlare del ritorno di Lucifero, ma tutti sanno che il nostro fratello caduto non ritornerà; e comunque, non c'è nessun sospetto che possa mai accadere"  
Hannah annuisce: "Certo, Nathaniel ha seguito da vicino la storia dell'Apocalisse, mi ricordo"  
Entrambi bevono distrattamente un sorso di birra.  
"Conosci personalmente Castiel?"  
Hamael scuote la testa.  
"Ho sentito dire che ha sempre molte curiosità di prima mano in merito"  
"Lo immaginavo", borbotta l'angelo, con tono invidioso.  
"Comunque, fratello, c'era qualcosa che volevo condividere con te. E' una cosa sciocca, ma ho pensato di mettere per iscritto un possibile svolgimento della storia futura. Casomai volessi darmi un tuo parere, ne ho preparata una copia su pergamena"  
"Volentieri! E dimmi, a quali sviluppi sentimentali vorresti assistere?"  
Hannah sorride contenta. E' il suo argomento preferito.

 

 

 

 

 

Sulla Terra, cinque notti dopo, Dean Winchester è sveglio tra le lenzuola aggrovigliate. Gli echi del Purgatorio non vogliono saperne di lasciarlo dormire.  
Passa più tempo di quanto voglia misurare a guardare suo fratello respirare pacificamente nel letto accanto. Sente quasi fisicamente il bisogno di allungarsi verso Sam e stendersi accanto a lui, sotto le coperte, una mano tra quegli stupidi capelli.  
Invece volta lo sguardo sul soffitto, cercando di sincronizzare il suo respiro con quello di suo fratello.  
Poco prima che scivoli finalmente nel sonno, ha la vaga impressione di sentirsi osservato.  
Al mattino non lo ricorderà più.

 

 

 

 

Due giorni dopo, Castiel compare ad un tavolino del take away deserto dove Dean si è fermato a prendere la cena per due.  
"C'è un'incomprensione comune riguardo un episodio biblico"  
Dean si gira a guardarlo.  
"Oh, bhè. Veramente ci sono un sacco di incomprensioni riguardo la maggior parte degli episodi biblici; come quella storia di Isacco, che, veramente, c'è stato qualche serio problema di comunicazione fin dall'inizio, ma - "  
Dean ringhia irritato.  
"Giusto. Quello che voglio dire è che la vicenda di Sodoma e Gomorra è stata un po' travisata. Io c'ero. Raphael non aveva pazienza con chi non lo accoglieva adeguatamente. Ricorderai Raphael"  
"Cass, _di cosa diavolo stai parlando_?" sbotta spazientito Dean.  
Per un attimo, Castiel sembra non abbia intenzione di rispondere. E poi: "Comunque, Dean, a nessuno ai piani alti importa"  
"Importa cosa?" Chiede Dean, confuso. Ma Castiel è già sparito.

 

 

 

 

"Pensi che abbia capito?" Chiede Hannah a Iliel.  
"No", risponde semplicemente.  
Hannah rimane un attimo assorta a fissare le sue nuove persone preferite della Terra.

 

 

 

  
"Tu e tuo fratello condividete un Paradiso", dice l'angelo - una donna attraente, in un vestito di lustrini e scarpe lucide.  
"Chi diavolo saresti, tu?" chiede sospettoso Dean.  
"Ezechiele", sorride l'angelo, come se questo spiegasse tutto.  
"Cosa vuoi da noi? Perché continuate a comparire? Che diavolo volete?"  
"Ho solo pensato che forse non avevate compreso di essere anime gemelle".  
Sam inizia a tossire imbarazzato.  
Ezechiele scompare in un battito d'occhio.  
"Impazzirò", borbotta Dean.

 

 

 

  
"Avete degli alleati in Paradiso, qualsiasi cosa decidiate di fare delle vostre vite private" dice con una certa fierezza l'angelo. Il suo vessel è un ragazzo di circa quindici anni, gracile e alto. "E, intendo dire, con qualsiasi persona vogliate passare la vita" Aggiunge, con tono cospiratore.  
"Cosa volete da noi?" quasi grida Sam, esasperato.

 

 

 

 

"Hai sentito? L'amministrazione ha espicitamente vietato qualsiasi interferenza che non sia necessaria o richiesta"  
"Lo so", mormora sconsolata Hannah.

 

 

 

 

E' passata un'intera settimana senza che incontrassero nessun angelo.  
Dean inizia a pensare che possa essere finita, qualsiasi cosa fosse.  
In realtà, questo era solo l'inizio perché, quando, quattro giorni dopo Sam Winchester uccide un Hellhound, in Paradiso non si parla d'altro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean e Sam Winchester passano metà della loro vita a cercare inutilmente di contrastare disperatamente quel che già esiste tra di loro.  
Le loro strade sono sempre state la stessa strada, dal principio, fin al loro ultimo respiro e ancora oltre.  
Sono passati quarant'anni da quando Dean ha sollevato Sam e l'ha portato fuori dalla loro casa in fiamme e, ormai, tutte le persone che abbiano mai chiamato _famiglia_ sono morte. Non c'è più nesssuno a cui debbano spiegarsi o a cui _importi._  
Quando Sam si appoggia a lui come un fratello non dovrebbe fare, Dean non alleggerisce l'atmosfera con una battuta, non scappa.  
Non c'è più alcun motivo per cui non dovrebbe - _non c'è nessun'altra vita che possano o vogliano vivere, nessuna persona che possano pensare di essere in grado di amare di più e l'unica morale a cui vogliano rispondere è sempre stata la propria_ \- ci sono solo loro, ed è sempre stato abbastanza.  
Si baciano - ed è la cosa più _giusta_ che abbiano mai fatto.

 

Il Paradiso trema, invaso dalle voci di centinaia di migliaia di angeli euforici.

 

 


End file.
